


A_double_date_by_chance

by TheHeavenlyChild



Series: family_dinners [1]
Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M, Raven is adopted by the Kents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeavenlyChild/pseuds/TheHeavenlyChild
Summary: More or less an unplanned double date by coincidence.Raven Doesn't show up for game night. Jon and Damian search for her when Jon meets a mysterious girl claiming to be working with his best friend ...Mara al Ghul is in town and ploting revenge on her cousin ...But is all of this planned by Constantine or a mere coincidence?
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Jonathan Kent, John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara, Mara al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Mara al Ghul/Jonathan Kent, Raven & John Constantine, Raven & Jonathan Kent, Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: family_dinners [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A_double_date_by_chance

**Author's Note:**

> The usual: I do not own any nor do I earn money with any of DC's characters. This is just for fun.
> 
> I initally intended to have this done like a wekk ago. But I could neither find the time nor the nerve to write it down before. So here it is now.  
> By the way I don't think it's a thing yet, but I totally ship Jon and Mara. Just imagnie the family dinners!

In the House of Mystery

„John and Zatanna will be back soon. You should go.” Although she tried to sound serious, Raven failed to do so. Both Damian and she herself could tell that she didn’t really want him to go. But she was right. The Justice League’s meeting should be over now, meaning the house owner and his girlfriend will be back any moment. And the half-demon had no intention to get caught by her godparents, while kissing a rather _unpopular_ boy, in their opinion at least, because Raven begged to differ.

The person in question leaned in for yet another kiss as if she hadn’t told him to leave merely a second ago. Not that she minded the kiss, but they hadn’t _really_ told anyone that they were seeing each other in that kind of way yet. Knowing her godfather didn’t get along with her lover wasn’t helping the case either. So they had chosen to keep quiet about it, not necessarily hiding it, but also not screaming it around. To say Damian didn’t mind this arrangement was an understatement. He had not only fully supported the idea, but had actually been the one to propose it. Although he just wanted to avoid the teasing of his siblings and a very unpleasant chat with his father. And let’s not forget the maternal side of his family. The youngest Wayne did _not_ want to even imagine his mother and grandfather’s _reaction_ to the relationship with his teammate.

“I’m serious. They’re going to be back any minute. Unless you want to make us officially known, you should really leave now.” Raven leaned back and threw him a playful look. The ex-assassin held her gaze. “You know I’m not afraid of Constantine and Zatara.” Pulling her, hands at her waist, the devil’s daughter was now on top of Batman’s son. “Oh, but what would Batman say if John told him that Robin rather cuddles with his girlfriend than goes on patrol with him?” The question was muffled by their kiss. Still Damian was able to pick up on the taunting tone in his beloved’s voice.

Threading her fingers through his ebony black hair, the current Boy Wonder sincerely doubted her urgency for him to leave. She shifted on top of him, enticing a groan from him. “You don’t _actually_ want me to leave, do you, beloved?” Despite the dilemma he really felt, Damian smirked. He _knew_ the half-demon on his lap would be _lying_ if she denied his question. “But we’ll continue this tonight when you haunt my dreams again.” He could feel her stiffen for just a moment. Searching for her gaze, the Bat’s son saw Raven looked away, trying to pretend that she had no idea what he was talking about. “Ah, don’t bother denying it, we both know it’s true, beloved. Or is there _another_ demoness _seducing_ me at night?” Ra’s al Ghul’s grandson challenged Trigon’s daughter.

After another moment of denial and embarrassment colouring her cheeks, she answered him. “In my defence I didn’t intend to _seduce_ you. I just missed you and wanted to see you. _You_ chose to change the purpose of that yourself.”

“Is that so? You’ve never opposed though.” He smirked. “Don’t worry, my love. I do not hold anything against you.” His hands drifted down to her hips, caressing. “But we should discuss whether or not our agreement applies there too.” _Oh, right._ Their _agreement_ which managed a very _intimate_ part of their relationship and served as a safety precaution for the entire universe . The young mage hadn’t put too much thought into _that_ question yet. “Ehm … Well, I … I’m not exactly sure about that … but you know … we _could_ give it a try.” She stuttered and the blush on her face darkened. “Mmh … I’ll hold you to that.“ Damian smirked against her throat.

Their idyll was interrupted by Raven’s empathy. She sensed someone entering the house. “John just came back. You have to leave now.” The half-demon insisted, one hand resting on her boyfriend’s chest. Sighing, he pulled back and connected their foreheads. “I’m going to be back at the Tower by next week.” Damian murmured. She giggled and opened a portal for him. “Sweet dreams.” She shouted after him as he disappeared.

Walking out of her room, the Titan came across the house’s personification. Black Orchid winked at her, signalling that she wouldn’t tell the house owner about his goddaughter’s secret date. The House of Mystery had become their ally rather early given that it hosted a lot of their meetings. Raven was indescribable grateful for her discretion.

“Hey, lass, I’m back.” The sight of John Constantine greeted her as she walked into the living room. The blonde haired Brit sat in an armchair and held a glass filled with brown liquor in one hand. “Where’s Zatanna? I thought you two’d come back together.” The teenage girl asked. “Ah, ya know I chose to leave a lil’ early. Zee is probably still in space talkin’ to the rest of them.” He smiled at her then gestured to another armchair opposite of his own. “Come, sit down an’ have a little chat with me, will ya?” Sitting down, the younger of them replied. “So what’s this about?”

“What should this be about? Do I need a reason to talk to my goddaughter? I just want to know how you’re doing?”

“Good. I wanted to say goodbye to you and Zatanna, before I’m going to go back to the Tower. Kori said I have to be back before 10 p.m.”

“Oh, really? Well, Zee might need another minute, but I understand if you don’t want to overrun your curfew.” The old magician looked at the nearest clock. A smile started to pull at the edges of his mouth. “Though I believe you already did, lass. It’s 10.25 p.m.” Shocked Raven turned around to get a look too. _He was right, damn it_. “Forgot about the time, mh?”

“Yeah, I got lost in my mind.” She lied.

“Sure. I wanted to ask you anyway: What do you think about punk music and dark magic? Because there’s something you should check out: an underground show tomorrow night in Gotham City. It might help you to loosen up a bit. And if you lose it, no one there will notice, ‘cause the entire house is goin’ to be full of demons like ya.” The ex-musician proposed to her.

She thought about the suggestion for a minute then replied. “Maybe, but none of those demons would be only have as powerful as me and Kori, Zatanna, Clark and Lois would get a seizure. Plus I can’t miss game night at the Kents’ tomorrow evening.”

“No panic. I’ll excuse you from that and tell the Supers you’re working on something for me.” He offered with a wink, while sipping on his drink.

Raven was about to decline, insisting that it was important family bonding, when she changed her mind. She could give it a try, because John Constantine didn’t make you such a _genuine_ offer every day. “Really? You’d risk Lois Lane-Kent lecturing you about the value of truth and irresponsibility as a parent, so I can go to an underground gig filled with demons and black magic?”

“Yeah, well, you know I did the same often enough. You deserve to get some action that doesn’t involve people in costumes and crime fighting for a change. But you also might wanna leave, before Zee comes back or Starfire sends a search party out for ya.”

Saying goodbye and wishing him a good night, the half-demon left for Titans Tower in hope that Kori wouldn’t be too mad and _trusting John Constantine to keep his promise_.

The next day at night, in the streets of Gotham City

Mara al Ghul was _not_ in a good mood. Her dear cousin had left the League of Assassins, abandoned his mother and grandfather for his father and sworn not to kill anymore, yet the demon’s head wouldn’t give up on his chosen heir. To say she _hated_ Damian Wayne was a vast understatement, she came to the United States of America for only one single reason: to _kill_ her rival. Maybe if she murdered her great cousin, Ra’s al Ghul would finally acknowledge her as his next rightful heir.

Just turns out killing him wouldn’t be easy. Not that Mara had expected it to be easy. The last time she had fought Damian was back in Nanda Parbat. And she had not won that fight, quite the contrary he had blinded her on one eye back then. That was another reason why she wanted revenge. But she also wasn’t suicidal, so trying to kill a Robin, his blood son even, during Batman’s watch was out of the question. Other than her cousin Mara knew and admitted to herself that she couldn’t take on her cousin and his father simultaneously. This understanding had saved him yesterday night, while he patrolled the city alongside the Bat.

Tonight Mara got more luck though. It appeared Robin had left the cave without company this time. Now she had to follow him and wait for the right moment to strike. Following Robin led her to an old and abandoned facility in one of Gotham’s many ugly parts.

The young assassin had to admit she was sincerely surprised that the boy clad in red hadn’t noticed his persecutor yet. And she was conflicted whether she should feel proud or worried about that fact _. Was he playing with her? Lulling her into a false sense of security just so_ he _could attack_ her _with the moment of surprise instead?_ Before she had the time to put more thought into that very dangerous possibility, she had lost sight on her target. _Damn it, this could very well cost her another day to wait for her chance._

Right as Mara was ready to break off her current attempt she sensed someone approaching her from behind. One of her hands wandered carefully to the blade she was carrying with her, while she slowly turned around to face the poor guy who came across her tonight. Maybe she would take _a_ life today anyway.

Facing said poor guy, she quickly changed her mind. It would be wiser not to start a fight with this one. In front of her stood a tall, black haired boy wearing a red cape, jeans and a light blue jacket with a great, red S on the chest. No matter how well the League had trained her, she would not be able to take down a Kryptonian without any kryptonite, nor did she need the attention such a fight would undoubtedly bring.

Taking her hand away from the handle of her weapon, Mara chose that her best option in this particular situation would be to play innocent. After all none of the Kryptonians parading around in red capes and with the S on their chests were known to be only half as paranoid as the Bats. If she acted like an innocent civilian, she could leave without much fuss.

“Hey, did you lose your way? I could help you, if you want.” _Oh, God, no._ This nice and cheerful voice seemed so wrong in this scenery. She was about to decline his offer, when she remembered a detail of her cousin’s activities she had overheard Ra’s and Talia criticise about in the past: his friendship with Superboy. The same Superboy who stood in front of her in this very moment. Mara couldn’t believe her luck.

Surely the two friends were appointed for patrol together, meaning if she stuck to this bundle of sincerity and joy he’d lead her back to her cousin. That was a plan. So she slipped into a role instead and began convincing her counterpart. “Actually I was looking for you. Robin asked me to look for you, because …” Mara hoped the smile she showed him didn’t look as forced and false as it really was. “… because he wanted me to tell you that we should all meet up and … regroup.” She had no idea if Superboy would believe her lie and lead her to Robin or if she would end up in a rather nasty fight with an alien in Gotham City.

Fortunately for her, the cheerful boy in front of her seemed to believe her and cooperated without further questions. “Sure, did he find Raven yet?” The counter question startled her. They were looking for someone? Someone called Raven? What made her so important to them? She had no answers for those questions yet and if she wanted to stay convincing in her role, she couldn’t just ask. Superboy had to believe she was in on the subject at hand. “Ehm, no. Raven wasn’t found yet that’s why he wants us to regroup.”

She looked into his ice blue eyes to check if he bought her lies and apparently he did. But now that she gave him a closer look, Mara had a rather unexpected and unwanted thought. _He looks cute._ The sentence had passed her mind, before she got any chance to stop it. Immediately she began to mentally scold herself for it. _No, he isn’t. It doesn’t matter. He is a means to an end, that’s it._ Usually she wouldn’t even list the word _cute_ as part of her vocabulary. But in this moment when she looked at him it was the first thing that came to her mind, almost naturally. It caused her to worry. But her worry would have to wait right now she needed to focus on finding and killing her cousin, not on how she felt about his best friend.

She had to admit John had been _right_. This place and the whole event felt _amazing_. The empathetic half-demon could sense _everything_ and _everyone_ around her. The tainted souls and desires mingling into _addicting_ dark magic her inner demoness _loved_ it.

Power and electricity surged through her veins, taking over her entire being. It was _so uncharacteristic_ for her to let her guard down in such a careless manner, but Raven had gone to this place to learn to do exactly that. She was here to loosen up. For a brief moment she regretted not bringing Damian along. But she knew he had patrols with his father and he _too_ wasn’t one to loosen up easily. Plus this little underground gig was hosted and celebrated by a bunch of demons and literal monsters.

The daughter of Trigon the Terrible could handle it easily and of course she knew that so could Ra’s al Ghul’s grandson who also was the son of Batman, but none the less she had still used it as yet another excuse not to invite him. Although the true reason for that was his sharp mind and blunt manner. He surely would have talked her out of the whole thing within an instant.

So ignoring ever bit of common sense she had ever possessed, the young mage had simply avoided speaking to her better half and instead gone through with John’s recommended entertainment program for the evening.

The volume of the ‘music’, if that’s what one wanted to call it, was incredibly loud. Usually it would have been enough to convince her to leave, but the darker part of her being screamed for it and tonight Raven would grant the wish.

For an outsider her eyes must have looked _frightening_ now, because the normally unnatural _midnight blue_ had given way to a _hellish red_ as bright as a jewel. The first warning of what really hid underneath the beautiful surface. The demoness Raven truly was of course possessed her own beauty too, but hers was far more _sinful and enticing_ compared to the rather _nice_ perhaps _even innocent_ appearance she usually showed. _A devil with an angle’s face._

Damian Wayne couldn’t believe this. Raven was missing, she hadn’t shown up for game night with the Kents, she wasn’t at Titans Tower nor the House of Mystery, but seemingly she was _here_ , in Gotham City. _What the hell was she doing in Gotham at night and without anyone knowing about it?_ Tracking her down had been a matter of seconds thanks to the tracker he had once placed on her. That didn’t answer his question though. What was she doing here? And why hadn’t she told anyone, even him?

Lois had alarmed about half the Justice League and the entire Teen Titans, practically ordering them to start a search for her adopted daughter. The necessary papers hadn’t been signed yet and it wasn’t like Raven didn’t even have a birth certification, because she wasn’t born on Earth. Batman and Red Robin had faked all the important records she’d need if Raven wanted to attend school and have a somewhat ‘normal’ life.

He had called Jon, telling his best friend that they had to meet at this location. But that didn’t mean he would wait for Superboy to show up. No, Damian wanted to exchange a few words with the missing bird alone.

There were three things he noticed the most upon entering:

**First:** the seemingly abandoned facility was rather crowded for an empty ware house in the middle of the night. 

**Second:** very loud noise that claimed to be music filled the room. It was so loud Damian thought his eardrums might explode.

 **And third:** This little gig was most definitely a magical one. The insufferable noise wasn’t to be heard from outside. Plus the Boy Wonder didn’t think a _single_ person present was _human_ , excluding himself of course.

Looking around the crowd, the son of the world’s greatest detective managed to find the girl who had led him to this uncomfortable place. Raven was dancing to the sound of the music not paying any attention to her powers which even he, an in this regard absolutely ordinary human, could sense floating in the air. He wasn’t certain what worried him more seeing the introverted demoness dancing in public or her lack of control over her powers.

Their gazes met and he grew even more concerned. Her usually uniquely dark blue eyes looked a shimmering purple right now, almost demonic red. The extra portion of that colour in her irises was an indicator of her emotional state. It meant that the demoness inside her was gaining control. Something that did not end well in most cases.

Smirking the way _he_ usually did, she gestured for Damian to come closer. “What brings a pretty bird like you to such a dark and vile place?” Raven’s voice carried a hint of a challenge mixed with the promise of trouble. The combination was _dangerous_ in a way he just couldn’t resist. _Damn it, she flirted with him._ And she knew very well what to do to catch him. Slinging her arms around his neck, Trigon’s only daughter leaned in for a kiss. Although he would never defy such a wish coming from her they usually didn’t share affectionate gestures like this one, while being watched.

Her fingers buried in his hair and she smiled into their kiss. There was an eagerness behind her actions that surprised him. Undoubtedly a side effect from this place. The many emotions and the magic crammed into this room were probably heavy on her empathy. Carefully he tried to end the kiss. They needed to talk and if Jon walked in on them now they’d both have trouble to explain the fact that she was kissing him in a way no one kissed a teammate or friend.

To his dismay his partner didn’t think about ending their kiss any time soon. Instead one of her hands grabbed his and brought it to her waist, sending him a quite alarming signal. _How far was she gone already?!_

Finding her cousin turned out to be far more difficult than tricking his best friend. Superboy had no idea where Robin went. So she was back where she started. “Can’t you just check the location of his tracker?” Her tone betrayed the annoyance she currently felt. “Tracker? No, that what he’d do, but not me.” Of course, she was talking to a boy who _hadn’t_ been trained for such operations. Mara had almost forgotten that.

“Then use one of your superpowers, but do something.” That was definitely an order, not a friendly suggestion.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll do that. But would you mind speaking a little nicer, you sound as irritated as he does.” Superboy’s reply was taken as a warning. Mara al Ghul knew the conversation was taking a dangerous turn when her cousin was mentioned.

“Okay, fine. I’ll be nicer. Now search for him.”

It didn’t took them long to come across the seemingly empty ware house and they chose to give it a try. Although that had been more of a coincidence than anything else, Mara had gotten so impatient that she had stormed off in some direction leaving Superboy behind. He had run after her and now the both entered the dark place.

They hadn’t fully stepped inside yet when Mara heard an ear-piercing scream next to herself. It had been loud enough to drown out the noisy music that seemed to only consist of screams as well. She glared at her companion irritated before she followed his gaze and saw _them_.

 _Oh, this was just perfect._ She played with the thought of sparing her cousin’s life and instead going home with these news. She pitied the poor girl with pale skin and flawless black her though. God knows she must have been tough to stand Damian, but she sending Talia and Ra’s al Ghul after her. Mara was certain it’d be the end of their relationship.

“I can’t believe this! Damian, are you kissing my sister?” the boy next to her shouted clearly shocked by the scene in front of his eyes. For the second time this night Mara al Ghul called this boy _cute_ in her head and reprimanded herself for it. _He is asking someone to state the obvious to him. That’s not cute, it’s ridiculous!_ Still it felt natural to call him _cute_ , much to her disliking.

“Obviously. Are you blind?” She snapped back at him, while the couple in question abruptly separated and towards them gazed. For the briefest moment all four of them fell silent. Then …

“ ** _Mara?!_** Jon what are you doing here with my _cousin_?” Damian demanded to know angrily.

“I could ask you the same thing about my sister. Did you know where she was the entire time?”

“No, not the _entire_ time. And I hope you are _not_ romantically involved with my cousin, _maternal_ side of the family.” He emphasised his relation to the girl next to his best friend, giving Jon a hint. After a minute of thinking realisation dawned on Jonathan and he jumped away from Mara’s side with a yelp. “You’re not working with Dami and you’re an assassin.”

“And you believed every word I said without question. “ Raising her hands as a sign of surrender, she added. “I’m also not here to kill anybody.”

To say Jonathan Kent was shocked was not nearly enough to describe how he felt. But with his best friend’s revelation he was kicking his own butt for not seeing it sooner. Mara, apparently this mystery girl’s name, had the same tanned skin, black hair and green eyes, well eye since her right eye was distorted by an ugly scar, as her cousin and also the same harsh personality. All these similarities and he _hadn’t_ noticed it. _She could have killed him_ , he was sure of it. Although he admitted she _was_ pretty.

 _Number three_ , she counted in her mind. Again she had thought of the Kryptonian as _cute_. Or rather of the way _he_ had acted like _she_ was the more dangerous one of them. _As if she could have seriously harmed him._ Ra’s al Ghul’s granddaughter had the sudden urge to roll her eyes in annoyance. If only to distract herself from further endearing thoughts about the best friend of her cousin and sworn arch nemesis.

“What else is your business here then, cousin.” Leave it to Damian to pull her out of her mind.

“Okay, you got me. I did plan to kill somebody, but I don’t think that’s still necessary now.” The smirk on her face displeased Damian immensely. “Does aunt Talia know about your girlfriend there?” He narrowed his eyes and that’s the only answer Mara needs. _No, of course she doesn’t_.

“Right, so I don’t want to side with your probably evil cousin, … _But when_ were you going to tell us about you two?” Jon remembered his original shock upon stepping in.

“ _Later_.” Jon wasn’t sure if that was the answer to his question or a delay of it.

Raven seemed to find back to her senses and most importantly her common sense, because she offered a compromise like the pacifist she was. “How about we don’t kill each other and instead all go our merry ways, pretending this never happened? “

“Are you joking? Mum and dad are looking everywhere for you. We were all _so_ worried.” Her adoptive brother argued.

“Looking for me? Didn’t John tell you I was going to be here?” Of course, what else should be expected of John Constantine. Raven wouldn’t be surprised if he had purposefully not told Clark and Lois just to freak them out. Or worse yet he had planned this entire debacle in order to reveal her relationship with the Bat’s son. _Azar knows he is petty enough to do something like that. If he got Orchid to talk, maybe this was his revenge for not initiating him._

While the Kent siblings discuss their matters, the al Ghul cousins discuss theirs. Standing outside of the noise filled and crowded room Mara prepares to leave.

“You won’t tell mother, will you? You’d have to admit failing to kill me.” Just when she thought the confrontations were over, Damian had always had a talent to humiliate her. He was right if she came back to Nanda Parbat saying she had failed her mission to kill him, Ra’s would be not only disappointed, but also unforgiving with her.

 _But_ she hadn’t failed any mission yet, the demon’s head _hadn’t_ sent her to kill his grandson. He hadn’t sent her at all, in fact he didn’t even _know_ about her self-appointed mission. So she could go back and claim that she had successfully gained information on her cousin for Ra’s al Ghul and his League and none of them would ever know a different story.

“So what? I return with something better than your head: the name of your love: Raven.” She started to take off into the night, but before she completely disappeared, Mara added something that left a shocked Damian Wayne behind. “And you are right. I won’t just tell aunt Talia. I’m going to tell grandfather too.”


End file.
